Nina's Hidden Life
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When one of Nina's old friends comes into town and Nina's old modelling agent books them a huge fashion show and Nina agree's but what she doesn't know yet is that this one show is the show that will expose her secret to all of her friends. Summary is terrible but the story will be much better
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Hidden Life

Nina (POV)

So after dinner we all watched some TV with me, and all the girls on the couch while the boys were sat on the floor and then an announcement came on the TV and it was a fashion show and it said that next month Gucci and Chanel were doing a fashion show with models Crystal Sleek and Bella Hart and then Amber started gushing on and on about Bella Hart had given up modelling and this is a huge comeback for her and Patricia and Joy started going on about that they were going to get tickets to the show and then my phone went off and thankfully no one heard it and so i answered and it was my friend Cleo Starr and so i went up to my room and started to shout at her When did i agree to do a fashion show then , i guess you saw the announcement then, the whole bleeding house saw, but me and Yasmin are flying in tomorrow, i'm staying with you and Yasmin's staying at a hotel , okay fine i guess i have no choice, exactly so i'll see you tomorrow at about 12:00 bye, see ya. At least i kept all my modelling clothes in the back of my secret closet. And then i told Trudy that my friend Cleo was coming over tomorrow and that she could room with me and Amber.

So tomorrow i came down at about 10.00 and had some breakfast and then i cleaned up and helped Trudy and then it was 11:00 and then i went up to my room to read a magazine and then i came down at about 11.55 and then the doorbell went and i answered it and when i opened it we both screamed and instantly hugged each other and she dropped her suitcases and then we both lost balance and fell down onto the grass and then we both got up and brushed our selves off and then i said to everyone guys this is my best friend from America Cleo Starr and Cleo this is Eddie the other American , this is Patricia and her boyfriend Fabian, this is Jerome, his girlfriend Mara , this is Joy and her boyfriend Mick and then this Amber and her boyfriend Alfie.

Then we went upstairs to put Cleo's clothes in my secret closet and i went voila, i never thought you'd keep it so clean and then on the way up we heard Patricia come up the stairs and i had to hurry Cleo up to stall her while i shut the trap door and then she said Nina, Fabes keeps on going about Egypt and he won't listen to me, god she's so vain, Patricia why don't you talk to him about Egypt and then he will listen to you.

The next morning it was a Saturday and so i woke up at about 5:50 and so i woke up Cleo and so i got a quick shower and then Cleo did the same and then i got ready into a hot pink tank top and short bomber black leggings and Cleo wore a dark purple tank top and light grey shorts and we had low-fat granola yogurt and then we did some yoga, squats, stretches and then we went outside and did a bit of jogging and then 2 hours later i got another shower and then got changed into a deep red top with black skinny jeans with a white denim jacket and Cleo got changed in to a lime green short sleeved top with dark denim shorts and a leather jacket and then at around 10:00 a large BMW showed up outside and we said that we were seeing Cleo's Aunt Yasmin and Uncle Max which wasn't a lie as we were actually seeing them, just at the fitting and so we got in the car and then set off and when we got there there was paparazzi outside the building and we were hurried into the building and then we got to the place and we were offered drinks so we both got a coffee and so we went into the changing rooms and the first outfit i changed into was a white top with a red lumber jack jacket and black denim shorts and whit and red converses and Cleo wore a lilac dress with black wedge flip flops and we both stepped out and gave each other compliments and the great thing is that Gucci and Chanel were letting us keep all of the outfits we try on and then i changed into a full length turquoise dress with silver heels and Cleo wore a red and black one strap silk blouse with dark blue denim jeans with black heels and we did all the compliments and then 20 outfits later we looked like Nina Martin and Cleo Starr instead of Bella Hart and Crystal Sleek and when we stepped out of the changing rooms we saw two really hot guys called Aiden and David and so Cleo went off with David and i went off Aiden and so this is how it went, So what's your name, Aiden Castes , cool i'm Bella Hart, oh I've heard of you you were a model over in America for about 4 years and then you gave it up how come, oh i got accepted to a really cool academy in England , cool, so are you a model then, yeah and then mine and Cleo's manager came up and Ni - Bella come on time to go fine see you later Aiden , oh wait do you want my number, sure here you can have mine too, Bella come on, fine call me, okay see you later. then i told Cleo in the BMW that i might have a date soon with Aiden and then when we got back Joy, Amber and Patricia were in the living room and so we had to try to sneak up the stairs and when we were half - way up the stairs Amber caught our sight and asked what we had and we said that Cleo's Aunt Yasmin and Uncle Max took us into town and we went shopping and she said oh can i see what you bought and so we said maybe later and so we went up stairs and put them in our closet and then Cleo said that we were going to a premier for Dark Skies and so i decided to wear a one strap blue dress that ended just after my knees and silver heels and Cleo wore a purple one strap mini dress and black heels and so the others couldn't see our designer outfits we put tops and leggings over them and so they left before us and then Aiden showed up and we got in the limo and we took off our tops and leggings and then about 10 minutes later we showed up at the premier which Amber somehow managed to get tickets to and so we went onto the red carpet and posed for the paparazzi and signed autographs for fans and then we went inside and me and Aiden were nominated for cutest couple along with Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, Robert Pattison and Kristen Stewart, Taylor Swift and Harry Styles and Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie and then the film started and the theater darkened and then when it ended they announced the cutest couple awards, and so with 49 votes is Justin and Selena, next with 58 votes Taylor Swift and Harry Styles, next with 64 votes is Brad and Angelina , next with 79 votes is Robert and Kristen and then the winner with 98 votes is Bella and Aiden and then everyone started shouting KISS, KISS, KISS ,KISS and so we kissed for about 30 seconds and then everyone cheered and then i blushed and then we got the limo back after begin interviewed and when we got back it was about 11:30 and good thing Victor Knows that we have our alter ego's because if we didn't we would both be on toilet cleaning duty for a month and so we got changed and went to bed for school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's Hidden Life

_** Hi everyone thanks for reading the story so far and i will try to update as soon as possible and if you want to feel free to PM me ideas for up coming chapters if you want .**_

So me and Cleo woke up the next morning and got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast and then everyone was talking about the premier last night and Aiden and Bella look so cute together and that they could be the next celebrity power couple and that all of the dresses looked so amazing and then we headed off to school and me and Cleo are in all the same classes in case a modelling emergency came up and first we had science with Mr Sweet and that was really boring and then we had French with Mrs Andrews and me and Cleo are amazing at French and then we Ancient History with Mr Winkler and then we had Drama with Mr Winkler and then last of all we had English and luckily we had no modelling interruptions and then on the way back to Anubis House i got a call from Aiden and as i was with Amber and the others i just quickly hit ignore and then i texted him back saying sorry about that can you call me back later and then he texted me back saying okay i'll call you back later.

So i walked into Anubis House and the n me and Cleo went up to our room and got dressed and then i went outside and called Aiden back and i told him then that my real name was Nina Martin and that i was secretly a model and that Crystal Sleek was really called Cleo Starr and then he wondered if i wanted to go on a date tomorrow night and i said sure but would it be okay if he dressed in a disguise because they would all be really suspicious and he said okay and i said that his fake name was going to be Aaron Webster and he said that he would pick me up at about 6:30 and then i hung up and i went inside and then i told Trudy that i wouldn't be needing dinner tonight as i was going out on a date tonight and she said okay and then i grabbed Amber, Mara and Cleo and i said that i needed their help as i was going on a date tonight and then Amber screamed and then Mara asked who with and i said it was a lovely boy named Aaron Webster and then Amber told me to get a shower and so i did and then they all helped me with my make-up and then Amber and Cleo picked out this lovely short red sequin one shoulder cocktail dress paired with some black tights, black heels and a little black jacket and some jewelry and then Amber straightened my hair and then it was 6:25 and as i was just quickly doing my final checks and then Trudy called shouted that Aaron was here and so walked downstairs and then we went out to his car and the date started.

**_So everyone who is reading please review because everyone who reviews will get a small little preview of the next chapter and the next chapter should be up in about 2 weeks as i am going away for a week and then i start school again so about 2 weeks. Probably on the 18th of April. bye_**


	3. Chapter 3

So Aaron took me out to a lovely restaurant called Millionaire Heights and he had reserved a private spot on the balcony and we ate lovely Crab Stuffed Portabella Mushrooms and after about an hour he knelt down on one knee and handed me a diamond locket that inside had the letter A on one side a love heart in the middle and the letter N on the other and then we went home and then as we were just outside Anubis House and we looked into each others eyes and kissed for about 3 minutes and then i walked inside where nearly everyone at Anubis House was waiting for me to open the door and walk in and so when i got in they were all hovering around me and constantly firing questions at me and so then i got a quick drink and then went to my room to go to bed as me and Cleo had school and also had a photo shoot tomorrow and so Aiden/Aaron is the only person who currently knows our secret so i asked him if i wanted to come with us and he said okay and so went to bed.

So i woke up at about 7:00 and got dressed in my uniform and put on my new necklace and put on some heart earrings and went downstairs and i had some orange juice and some lovely strawberry and blueberry porridge and a banana and Cleo had the same and while we ate everybody looked at us strangely "why are you guys eating fruit instead of these delicious pancakes" "Jerome why is it your business what me and Cleo eat anyways" he then shut up and i had a smirk on my face nearly all day.

So we got to school and our first lesson was Drama and so we were rehearsing our scripts in our small groups and the groups were me, Cleo, Amber,Alfie,Jerome,Mara and Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Mick, Natalie, Samuel and Kelly, and Ashley, Emily, Harry, Clara, Jenny, Tony and Manny and then that was fun and then we had History and we learn't about how the Ancient Egyptians society worked and that was really fun and then we had French and as we were leaving half way through i decided to day - dream a little about what my friends reactions would be and i thought that i might go back to America with Cleo and take up modelling again if i get my contract again and then Mrs Andrews came up to me and snapped me back to reality and i was asked what " Can i have a glass of Water " is in French when Mr Sweet came in and pointed to me and Cleo and i quickly said the answer was Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau and they all looked really astonished even Mrs Andrews and so we went back to Anubis House to get our new clothes and i changed into a lovely Hot Pink skirt and a white top with a red rose on it and a black leather jacket and black wedges and Cleo wore a pair of dark blue shorts with black leggings and a red top with the words " LOVE ME" written on in white and a denim jacket and a pair of strappy sandals and then i met up with Aiden in the car and then we got to the studio and there was paparazzi out side and so me and Aiden and we casually walked inside and were holding hands and i think the paparazzi a picture of us kissing and then we got in there and then i went to the changing rooms and changed into my first outfit which was a white top with a red lumber jack jacket and black denim shorts and whit and red converses and then i went out and got Aiden's judgement and he said that i looked lovely and then Cleo changed into a lilac dress with black wedge flip flops and i was on a back drop of a street and i was shopping and Cleo was on a beach scene and then i changed into a full length turquoise dress with silver heels and Cleo wore a red and black one strap silk blouse with dark blue denim jeans with black heels and i was on a red carpet scene and Cleo was on a artist scene backdrop and then after another 20 outfits changes we looked again like ourselves but we felt really tired and so then the car dropped us off just around the corner from Anubis House and so me and Aiden kissed and hugged and then the car drove off and then we walked back and so then when we got back the others were on there way back from school and so we quickly changed into something a little less stylish and we sat down in our room and i started to read a magazine while listening to some music and Cleo was reading watching a DVD on her Tablet and then about 5 minutes later everyone got back from school and Amber came upstairs and asked where we went to after we left French and we said that we had to go visit Cleo's Grandma Annie who was really sick and in hospital and could die very soon and she said oh and that she understands that Cleo must be in a very sad state and then she got dressed and went down stairs. Actually Cleo's Grandma Annie is in hospital and is sick but she isn't that ill that she will die for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

So me and Cleo woke up the next morning and we got dressed and then Amber was screaming at the cover of a new magazine which had a huge article on models Bella Hart and Crystal Sleek and the photo shoot yesterday and then i looked more closely and i saw that i had forgotten to take my necklace from Aiden off and luckily it was closed so you couldn't see the letters on the inside and so i gave it back to Amber and then me and Cleo sat down for breakfast and then we left when we had finished and we walked to school together and Cleo said that she was wondering if i would be coming back to America after the show and i said that i might and then we got school and then during Spanish which i am quite ace at , Mr Sweet knocked on the door and said that somebody was here to see me and so i grabbed my back and i went to Mr Sweet's office and a smartly dressed woman and a smartly dressed man were waiting for me and they asked Mr Sweet if they could have a moment alone with me and he said okay and he went somewhere and i asked them who they were and they said that they were called Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams and then they started to walk closer to me and i realized that i was in trouble and then Mrs Oswald covered my mouth with her hand and so i started to scream and squirm and then she put a gag over my mouth and then Mr Williams tied my hands behind my back and then the woman put a blindfold over my eyes and then they hurried me out of the school and led me into a van with blacked out windows and they drove off very quickly.

So about 2 hours later they stopped driving and got me out of the back of the van and lead me into a old abandoned house and so they lead me into the house and then into one of the bedrooms and then they took of my blind fold and i was in a room that had windows that didn't open and that were barred and it had a small bed, a TV a wardrobe and a small fridge in the corner and then they took off the gag around my mouth i was going to scream but it wouldn't of helped as we were in the middle of no where and so i asked them what did they want from me and they said that they wanted The Stone of Iris and i said that i didn't know what it was and they told me the legend of The Stone of Iris.

So one day in Egypt Anubis was very ill and was dying and his friends Osiris and Iris were with him to see him and then they went back home and when they got back there was a fellow god there, it was Ra and he was there to see Iris as they were secretly having an affair and Osiris was so mad at Iris for this he took Iris's stone necklace from around her neck during the night and then he was going to give it to Anubis to destroy and when got to his house he was dead so he went to his tomb and placed it in Anubis's tomb to be concealed in there forever but when a group of archaeologists explored his tomb they found it and brought it back for display at the National Museum of Egyptian History and then on it had been stolen one night and had never been found and they had recently discovered that a teacher from the Frobisher Academy had it and that the teacher was Mr Sweet and they said that they had kidnapped me because they were going to send a ransom note saying that he better come to the address where i was with the Stone of Iris and do an exchange, me for The Stone of Iris and then they took the pink hair extensions i was wearing, my rings and my new necklace and put them in a bag with the ransom note in and then they un tied my hands and then they left and locked the bedroom door and then they left and so then i grabbed my phone from pocket and i sent a quick text to Cleo saying, Help i am trapped in a abandoned house somewhere in the country side about 2 hours from the school and please go tell Mr Sweet that my kidnappers are called Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams, they people who came to the school today please hurry

Nina

P.S Be Careful they are really dangerous


	5. Chapter 5

Cleo(POV)

So Mr Sweet came to collect Nina from Spanish because he said that some people were here to see her and so she left but it is now about 4:30 and i am getting really worried and so i ask Amber if she has seen Nina and she said that she hasn't seen Nina since breakfast as Amber wasn't in any of mine and Nina's lesson's before she left in Spanish and so then i thought maybe's she's with Aiden/ Aaron and so called him to see if Nina was with him and he said no and then i got really, really worried and then as i was about to ask Trudy if i could go look for Nina i got a text of Nina saying

Help i am trapped in a abandoned house somewhere in the country side about 2 hours from the school and please go tell Mr Sweet that my kidnappers are called Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams, they people who came to the school today please hurry

Nina

P.S Be Careful they are really dangerous

And so i went straight back to school and i frantically knocked on the door of Mr Sweets office and he said Enter and so i walked in and shut the door and he said "Hello Cleo, what is it" and so i showed him the text from Nina and he started to look really worried and he said " Cleo why don't you call Nina and ask her why they kidnapped her" and so called Nina's phone and it was ringing and just as i was about to hang up she answered and said

"Hello,

"Nina,

"Cleo please help me,

"Okay Nina calm down, first things first where are you,

" Cleo i don't know where i am exactly,

"Okay next i am with Mr Sweet now and we are both wondering why you have been kidnapped,,

Okay so Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams kidnapped me because they are using me as bait to get Mr Sweet to give them The Stone of Iris in return for me

"Erm okay Nina just sit tight relax and we will rescue you as soon as we can okay,

"Okay please hurry,

"We will okay, Bye ,

"Bye,

Then i ended the call and i looked straight at Mr Sweet and i said " so what exactly is The Stone of Iris then,it's a very mystical stone that has the power to do anything and i recently had been given it by someone as a gift and i put it somewhere very safe and need to go home and find it and so now you go back to your house if anything new pops up i will tell you and be careful as you go back to your house as you never know they might try to kidnap you as well.

So i got back to Anubis House safely and it was about tea time and everyone was asking me at tea time where Nina was and where i went and i said that i went to see my Grandma Annie in hospital and that i didn't know where Nina was and then i was eating dessert when i got a text from Mr Sweet (weird) saying that he had received a ransom note and that i needed to get over to the school immediately and so then i just ran upstairs, grabbed my coat and ran outside and just ran to the school and then the door was open and i ran in and he showed me the ransom note that said

Dear Mr Sweet,

We have kidnapped your student Miss Nina Martin and to get her back safely all we ask is that you come to The Abandoned Greenwood's Cottage at 12:30 in the afternoon any time from tomorrow till this time next week with the Stone of Iris and if you don't we will be forced to use more persuasive methods to get what we want and if there is any funny business the girl will face the consequences of your actions.

Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams

P.S Come alone or else

Okay so we need to go soon and save Nina or else who knows what they might do to Nina, i know so Cleo you go back to Anubis House and i will tell you at school tomorrow what the plan of action is for saving Nina and take a photo of the ransom note okay, sure i will , okay bye see you tomorrow then. bye.

So when i got back everyone was wondering why i rushed off and then i said that it was an emergency and then i went and sat down in the living room with everyone else when Joy came down and she didn't see me and she just shouted out load "It feels really nice and quiet without the stupid, ugly American hoe around here" and when i heard that i just ran up to my room crying my eyes out and i slammed the door and then Amber, Patricia and Mara all came up to see if i was alright and then Patricia and Mara left and Amber said to me that Joy has never really liked Nina at all and i said that it wasn't that i was upset about and she said well what is upsetting you then and then i showed Amber the text i got off Nina and then i showed her the picture of the ransom note and then she started to look really worried herself and then i asked if i could be left alone for a bit and then i decided to pack a small bag and hide it under my bed and then i went to bed and then in the morning i woke up at usual time and then i went down for breakfast and then everyone left and then in English Mr Sweet came to collect me like he said he would and we went through the plan of action for the rescue and we decided that i would break into Nina's room through the door which i would break into after i got into the house and Mr Sweet would stall them and he would give them a fake Stone of Iris and keep the real one and so we finally got there but since the note said come alone he dropped me off round the back so i could sneak in the back door of the house.

So i managed to pick the lock on the back door and i made my way into the house and i walked upstairs and knocked on the doors to see which one was the room they were keeping Nina in and on the last one i knocked on i heard crying and i instantly knew that it was Nina and so i closed my eyes, took a breath, gathered all my strength and just completely kicked the door down and i heard Nina scream and then she just ran up to me and gave me a tremendous hug and then we got back the back of the house and Nina decided to slowly creep round to the front of the house and get there attention by shouting out " Hey Mr Sweet, are we going back to Anubis House or what" and then he ran round the back of the house and clambered into the car and drove like there was no tomorrow, which if they catch us, there might not be a tomorrow.

So we got back to Anubis House and everyone was back at home worrying and then we ran in a locked the door and walked into the common room and everyone jumped up and gave us big hugs except obviously Joy


	6. Chapter 6

So when we got back everyone had loads of questions to ask me and i didn't answer any of them and then i went upstairs and got changed and then i stayed in my room to relax a bit before dinner and then Cleo came up to get me for dinner and then i ate and then i helped Trudy with the dishes and we all sat down in front of the TV for a bit when Cleo got a text and she grabbed me by the arm and we ran upstairs and showed me the text and it was Mr Sweet saying that Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams had sent him a letter saying that me and Cleo were not safe at all and that they would get what they wanted one way or another and that they will get there revenge very soon and then we decided to go to bed early because we had an interview tomorrow after school with Gucci and Chanel.

So we got up at the usual time and got dressed and i texted Aiden and asked him if he wanted to appear with me at the interview and he said sure and i reminded him to look like Aiden Castes and not Aaron Webster and then i went downstairs and i ate breakfast and then me, Cleo, and Amber walked to school together as Amber and Cleo were the only two people apart from Mr Sweet who knew about why i was missing and we had showed Amber the second text from Mr Sweet and then we got to school and our first lesson was English and then we had Spanish again and then we had History and i was collecting some books from the back cupboard and as i was walking back to front i passed by the window and i saw Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams out side and i screamed and ran off to find Mr Sweet and Cleo followed me and i went to his office and i found that the lock was broken off, the door wide open and the room had been trashed and i found a note stuck to the window saying Dear Nina and Cleo, Please help me Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams are coming to get us one by one and they won't stop until they have gotten their revenge and till they have gotten The Stone of Iris and please be very careful, and cautious.

Mr Sweet

P.S Don't forget your interview with Gucci and Chanel after school

By the time i had read all this Cleo had finally found me and i showed her the note and she laughed a little at the last part, it's like he's our P.A, and so we closed the door and took the note and we went to find Victor (great,not) and we showed him the note and i told him that the same people who kidnapped me a few days ago, but Mr Sweet and Cleo saved me and now they are out to get us one, by one and as they already have Mr Sweet, that means that they will be after either me or Cleo next and he said well that means that you two are under house arrest which means neither of you will leave the house except for modelling and as for school someone will bring your homework for you to do here.

So me and Cleo are now not allowed to leave the house except for modelling and so at the moment we are waiting downstairs for the car to come pick us up for the interview and then we got picked up and i met up with Aiden in the car and he could tell that something was wrong and me and Cleo told him everything and then he held me close and kissed me on the forehead which made me smile and then we arrived at the Gucci and Chanel building and we were hounded by paparazzi and we walked in and were taken upstairs to floor 29 where the interview was been held and then we got taken to makeup, hair and wardrobe and i wore a lovely black and white vintage mini dress and heels and Cleo was wearing a turquoise skirt and a black and white top with wedges and it turns out that it was a live interview with an audience and i was getting interviewed by Chanel while Cleo was getting interviewed by Gucci.


	7. Chapter 7

So i actually found out that it was a talk show with an audience and so me and Aiden walked out on stage and smiled and waved and sat down next to Chanel and she said hello and asked me if i was excited about the fashion show next week and i said that i was absolutely thrilled and that it's a huge honour to be modelling for such amazing designers and then she said okay Bella let's cut to the chase what's the circumstances regarding your relationship with male model Aiden Castes and everyone started to cheer and i said that we love each other deeply and then she said so Bella we all want to know, you became a model when you were about 10 and you carried it on for about 4 years and then quit modelling, basically drop off the face of the earth and then you suddenly take up a modelling gig another 3 years later, and we want to know why, and then i said that i was a straight A student at school and then in my second year of modelling my grades started to drop slightly but i thought nothing of it and then in my fourth year of modelling just as i was doing less modelling i got a scholarship to an amazing academy here in England and so i quit and came to England and started to focus on my education instead and then she said great and then she also said so how are feeling about the twist on the fashion show and having to be true to yourself and i said that it was an excellent idea as alot of kids and teenagers look up to alot of celebrity's and if they see celebrity's being true to themselves i think that it would inspire alot of kids and teenagers to be themselves and embrace there true personalities and there own inner selves and then she said wow it looks like we are out of time and then me and Aiden walked off stage and we met up with Cleo and got changed again took our makeup off and then we walked through the back door as the paparazzi were still there and we now looked like Nina and Cleo and the BMW picked us up round the back and we drove round the front and we drove back to Anubis house and it dropped us off outside and luckily we still had about 10 minutes to get upstairs and get changed before the others were due back and so we rushed in and ran upstairs and quickly got changed and sat downstairs and then about 6 minutes later everyone walked in and the first thing they asked was were did you two run off to at school earlier and we said that we couldn't tell them and they all started to say things like come on guys you can tell us were like your best friends and then we both got up and went upstairs and started to talk to each other and i said Cleo this is getting out of hand and also Mr Sweet could possibly be dead by now and then Cleo said that i know and everyone is getting really suspicious and then i said yeah and i am wondering that Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams could get us any moment or in our sleep but they don't and i am wondering why and then Amber knocked on the door and said that Aaron was here to see me and i said okay and so i walked downstairs and i saw Aaron stood at the door and so i walked outside and shut the door behind me and he said he came to see if i was okay and i said no i'm really worried and then he asked me if i was going to go back to America after the show and i said that i might, i just need to call my gran and see if i could come back home and and then he said that if i go back to America , he's going to go with me and then i said that is really sweet and then we stood there kissing for about 1 minute and 30 seconds and then he said he had to go and then i went back inside and everyone was watching TV and then we started to watch the interviews of me and Cleo by Chanel and Gucci and then half-way through my interview when i said that i quit modelling because i came to an English academy on a scholarship everyone looked at me funny and then Joy said to me Nina didn't that happen to you at the exact same time as is happened to Bella Hart and then i nervously said Joy , Frobisher Academy isn't the only academy in England and also alot of people go to academy's on scholarships you know and then i nervously walked out of the room and as i was walking up to my room there was a loud knock at the door and so i went to answer it and when i opened it Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams were there and in that split second i screamed and then they knocked me out and then as they were picking me up off the floor everyone came out and even Victor came out of his office to see what was going on and then they grabbed my arm and dragged me across the path and then Victor and everyone else came running after me while Trudy and Cleo stayed at the house and called the police and Trudy called them and said that two people called Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams have just kidnapped one of Frobisher Academy's students Nina Martin and that we have some people running after them trying to catch them and then they said that they would send someone a team out immediately and so then 5 minutes later the police arrived and 2 of them followed the foot prints in the mud and eventually they caught up to everyone and they were all sat down on the grass looking really sad and so they all walked back to Anubis House and they all sat down and police took everybody's individual stories of the event and then they reached Cleo's and she asked if she could tell them the story in private and she said started from when this all started and she told them about when they kidnapped Nina about 4 days ago and how me and Mr Sweet rescued her and then i told them about how they kidnapped Mr Sweet about 2 days ago and she showed them all the texts from Nina and from Mr Sweet and she showed them all the notes and then they asked her why they didn't come to the police about this and she said that they didn't think that any body would believe them and she said that they were that worried about these incidents that they weren't going out of the house except for modelling and then she explained that her and Nina were actually models Bella Hart and Crystal Sleek and then they said okay and then there was a knock at the door and they said that they would answer it and when they opened it Aaron was there and the police who he was and he said that he was Nina's boyfriend and they let him in and they asked him how he found out about this and he said that he had seen Nina unconscious and he had seen her been dragged into a van and then it drove off really quickly and then i said i think i know where they might have taken Nina, and then they said where, and then i said, i think they might of taken her to The Abandoned's Greenwood's Cottage because that is where they took her last time and then they said it's worth a look and so they got a few police cars and a police chopper and me, Aaron, Victor and the rest of the police teams went to The Abandoned's Greenwood's Cottage and when we got there i knocked on the door on my own and then they answered the door and then they grabbed me by the arm and took tied my hands behind my back and took me up to the same room that they had held Nina in last time and and then they untied my hands and took my gag off and then they locked the door behind us and so i straight away got my phone out and called the police who were outside and i told them that Nina and Mr Sweet were here and then they said that to just sit tight and that they will be barging in any moment now and then i heard a massive smash and i knew that it was them and so i decided to barge the door down from our side and then i just ran into the door and it smashed open and so we ran out to see the police handcuffing Mrs Oswald and Mr Williams and then they called back up and took them to the police station while we were safely escorted back to Anubis House where everyone was really worried about us, even Joy was worried and then when we got back everyone had loads of questions for me, but i didn't answer any of them and so me and Cleo went up to my room and i looked up at my calendar and i saw that there was only about 5 days until the fashion show and then we were called down for dinner and everyone ate in complete silence and then i went to my room and so i called my gran and i told her everything that had happened and then i asked her if i could come home after the show and she said sure and then i hung up and i went to sleep.

So the next morning i woke up, got dressed and went down for breakfast and then i got up and walked to school on my own and then i went to English and since we didn't have set seats i sat at the very back of the room and tried to not draw any attention to myself and then in Maths i did the same and then in French Mr Sweet came and asked to see me and he asked me if i was okay and i said that i was just feeling a bit dizzy and tired and then i said that it was just a bit of trauma and shock and then i went to walk back to French and as i was walking out of the door i collapsed and so Mr Sweet rushed out of his chair and came to help me and so then he said he would go get help and since the closest classroom was French he went and knocked on the door and came in and he said to Mrs Andrews that i had collapsed and so everyone came to help me and so Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrews helped me up and they took me to Anubis House while Cleo ran ahead to tell Trudy and so we got to Anubis House and they took me into the living room and i laid down on the couch while Trudy got me glass of water and a flannel to put on my forehead and then Trudy told Cleo to go get my bags from school and bring them back here and then to go back to school and even though Cleo protested the fact that she had to leave her best friend while i was in this state she said fine and then went back to school to get my bags and then came back with them and then went back to school.


	8. Chapter 8

So when everyone got home Cleo was the first to come and help me and then everyone else started to fuss over me, but the Trudy said stop fussing over her and so everyone else left and then at tea time i still felt slightly dizzy so Trudy made me chicken and mushroom soup and then after wards i went upstairs and laid on my bed for a little bit, and then when i heard Cleo and Amber come in i started to get dressed for bed and then i heard Victor doing his pin drop speech and so i went to bed.

So the next morning i got up and felt much better and it was now three days till the fashion show and so i got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast and Trudy asked me if i was feeling better and i said yeah and then i had a low fat yogurt, a blueberry nutrigrain bar and one small blueberry pancake and then i started to walk to school with Cleo and Amber and then first lesson was Drama and so we practicing our scripts and then in P.E we were doing rounders and we split up into two teams, me, Amber, Cleo, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Natalie, Harry, Xavier, Nick, David and Ruby against Hannah, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Willow,Jordan, Leo, Fiona, Zoe,Luke and Cameron and the final score of the first game was 39 (My team)- 37(Joy's team) and the final score on the second game was 47(My team)- 34(Joy's team).

Then in Maths Mr Sweet wanted to speak to me and Cleo because Yasmin had heard what had happened and wanted to make sure that we were okay and she wanted to see how we were feeling about the fashion show and we both said that we were really excited and so then we went back to Maths and then the rest of the day was relatively boring and then for tea Trudy made Chicken Curry with rice and vegetables and then me and Cleo went up to our rooms and started getting the clothes we were wearing for the fashion show out of the secret closet when we heard Amber come up and so we stayed there until she left and so we brought all of our clothes up and put them in a safe place and then we went downstairs and we talked about the fashion show and then there was a knock at the door and it was Aaron and was so glad to see him and so we went outside for a bit and we hugged and kissed and he said that he loved me and i said the same thing and then he asked me if i wanted to go for a picnic tomorrow and i said sure.

So i then went to bed and then got up the next morning and remembered that the fashion show was in 2 days and that i had a date with Aaron tonight after school and so school was very boring and then when i got back to Anubis House i immediately grabbed Amber, Cleo and Mara and they helped me get ready for my picnic date with Aaron and we finally decided on a turquoise lace dress and some silver wedges and amber straightened my hair and we put a dark blue flower pin in my hair and i wore the necklace he got me and then he knocked on the door and i answered and we kissed and we left.


	9. Chapter 9

So when we left he walked me to the edge of Water wonder Creek which is just a beautiful meadow of plain grass with has a lovely waterfall and there are lots of trees there so you can have lots of privacy and at night you can watch the stars.

So for the picnic Aaron brought ham sandwiches and chicken sandwiches, lemonade( and plastic cups), chocolate cake bars, fruit salad cubes and lots of other foods and we ate, we laughed, we kissed and then at around 8.30 we decided to look up at the stars for a little bit and then at 9.15 we decided to pack up the picnic stuff and then he walked me back to Anubis House and i got back in front of Anubis House at about 9.35 and then we kissed each other goodbye and then i went inside and i went straight upstairs and got changed and managed to get to bed by 9.50, 10 minutes before Victor does his annoying pin drop speech.

So when i woke up next morning i saw that there was only day till the fashion show and i felt very relaxed about it and so i got a shower, did my hair and makeup, got dressed, put on my necklace and went downstairs for breakfast.

So at breakfast all of the girls were screaming with excitement and then i asked why everyone was so excited and then Joy said Amber's got us al tickets to the Fashion Show tomorrow and then me and Cleo looked at each other and i said we can't go and then all the girls looked at us and said at the same time WHAT and then Amber said why cant you go and then i said that i'm doing a extra tuition session with Mr Winkler as i sorta missed a few lesson's remember and then they all looked at each other and said oh and then Patrica said but if your doing the revision session why can't Cleo go and then Cleo said that she was doing the same thing but for Spanish with Mrs Greenwood and they said cool and then we all sat down and ate.

So at school during P.E a note came for us to tell us to go to to Anubis House as soon as possible and so we went inside to the changing rooms, got changed and headed to Anubis House and when we got there it was Yasmin who wanted to see us and she wanted to tell us that Dior was coming to the fashion show to watch us because he was thinking of signing both of us as models and then we both screamed with excitement and then i asked if male model Aiden Castes could be in the show and she said sure and then i quickly called him and this is how the conversation went

**(Nina/Bella in bold and underlined)**

_**Aaron/Aiden in bold italics)**_

**Hey Aiden**

_**Hey Nina**_

**So Aiden i asked my agent if you could be in the fashion show tomorrow and she said yes**

_**hey that's awesome Nina thanks**_

**Yeah i know and also Dior's going to be there**

_**DIOR wow that's amazing how come **_

**He's going to be there because he's thinking of signing me and Cleo as models and i'm going to call him and ask him to think about signing you as well**

_**Really Nina thanks that really means a lot to me**_

**No problem**

_**Thanks again Nina Love you**_

**Love you too Aiden **

_**Bye**_

(Call ended)

So we went to the venue where the fashion show was going to be held and we had a look around and we got our outfits from Anubis House and put them in our dressing rooms and we got everything we might need into our dressing rooms as well and then we went back to school as if nothing happened and carried on with school.

So then when we got back to Anubis House we went upstairs to our rooms and got changed and we went downstairs till dinner and we were watching TV when a documentary came on about the fashion show and it talked about the designers and then it started to talk about models Bella Hart and Crystal Sleek and then the presenter said that designer Christian Dior will be attending the fashion show as he hopes to permanently sign on models Bella Hart and Crystal Sleek and apparently male model Aiden Castes will also be modelling at the event.

Then Amber started screaming about how she was going to be so close to Christian Dior, Gucci and Chanel and then i went upstairs to call Christian Dior and ask him if he would consider signing on Aiden and then by the end of the call he said that he would consider it and i thanked him and then he ended the call.

So after dinner me and Cleo went upstairs and read magazines for a bit and then at about 9.30 we went to bed as we were going to need a good nights sleep tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

So the next morning i realised that it was the of day of the fashion show and so i woke up, got a shower and got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast and Amber and all of the other girls were really excited because Mr Sweet had given them permission to leave school at lunch to get ready for the show and so we ate our breakfast and me and Cleo walked to school together and then when we got there we went to English, then we had Art and and then we had Film Media and then just before lunch we had Spanish and then at lunch we all went home and then when everyone else was getting ready for the show we left and we said that we were going into town to get Cleo's grandma some flowers, when really we were walking round the corner to where Yasmin was waiting for us to take us to the show and so we got to the venue and we had some food brought to our dressing rooms when all of a sudden Aiden/Aaron came in and gave me a big hug and a kiss and he said thank you repeatedly for getting him into the show and i said sure and then the hair and make up girls in and so Aaron left and went back to his dressing room and the makeup girls started.

So the makeup girls did my hair and they straightened it and then they put on, blush, eyeliner, lipstick, lip liner, mascara, eye shadow and then they did our nails and then they left and we had about 20 minutes before the show began and so we got out our first outfits and i was wearing white top with a red lumber jack jacket and black denim shorts and white and red converses and Cleo was wearing a lilac dress with black wedge flip flops and then the show started and as i peeked out of the curtains i could see everyone from Anubis House and i could also see Christian Dior and then the host started to announce the show and so i got behind the curtain ready to walk on and then the host started to begin the show.

So this is how it all happened...

Ladies and Gentlemen, Boy's and Girl's this is the "Be Yourself" fashion show with Gucci and Chanel and models Bella Hart, Crystal Sleek and Aiden Castes and now first modelling a chic yet stylish Lumberjack look is Bella Hart, but you may know her more as Nina Martin and then i walked onto the stage and i did all of my poses and i could see the look's on everybody's faces and then i walked off and immediately went to get changed into my next outfit while Cleo went on and the host announced her like this next modelling a beach cutie look is Crystal Sleek. but you may more commonly know her as Cleo Starr and she walked on like me and did all of her poses.

So then after Aiden went on, we carried on like that for about another hour and then after the show we were quickly rushed to an after party and that was awesome and then when we got back to Anubis House everybody was asleep and so we quietly got changed and went to bed.


End file.
